Chucko Kowalski Kidnaps Antoine and Melts Him Down Into Meat and Gets Sent to Principal Prickly's Office
(sequel to Cy Kowalski Makes Bunnie watch Friday The 13th) ''Chucko Kowalski Kidnaps Antoine and Melts Him Down Into Meat and Gets Sent to Principal Prickly's Office ''is Sarah West's 1st episode of The Chucko Kowalski gets grounded series. Plot Chucko Kowalski is extremely angry because Antoine got his big brother Cy from Eighth Grade with Principal Prickly who gave him detention level 19 for making Bunnie watch Friday the 13th. He decides to call Phineas T. Ratchet from Robots to team up with him to kidnap Antoine to take him to the Chop Shop to melt him down into meat. After that, Chucko and Ratchet eat some meat after celebrating Antoine's death. Randall learns that Chucko is responsible for teaming up with Ratchet to kidnap Antoine and melt him down into meat and told Miss Finster about what happened. Miss Finster scolds Chucko for his actions and drags him to Principal Prickly's office, Principal Prickly gives him detention level 19 for kidnapping Antoine and taking him to the Chop Shop to melt him down into meat. Transcript At the Third Street Playground, Chucko Kowalski was extremely angry about Antoine D Coolette. Chucko: Man! I can't believe that Antoine D Coolette got my big brother from Eighth Grade into trouble with Miss Finster for making Bunnie Rabbot watch Friday the 13th. Principal Prickly gave Cy detention level 19 for that. Antoine's going too far! What shall we do? Then Chucko thought of something. Chucko: I know! I will kidnap him and take him to the Chop Shop to melt him down into meat! But first, I will call Phineas T. Ratchet. Then Chucko picked up his phone, and he phoned Phineas T. Ratchet. Inside the Chop Shop, in Ratchet's room, Phineas T. Ratchet heard his phone ringing, and began to answer it. Chucko: Hello, Ratchet! Ratchet: Hello, Chucko! What's up? Chucko: Antoine D Coolette got my big brother Cy from Eighth Grade into trouble with Miss Finster for making Bunnie Rabbot watch Friday the 13th. Principal Prickly gave Cy detention level 19 for that, because of him. Can you please come here and take Antoine to the Chop Shop to melt him down into meat? Ratchet: Okay, thanks for telling me! That stupid annoying french coyote has gone too far. I'll come over to you as soon as I can. Later, Ratchet came up to Chucko. Ratchet: Okay Chucko, let's go hunt Antoine D Coolette! Chucko: Yeah! Let's kidnap him and send him to the Chop Shop to melt him down into meat! Then we can have meat products together! Let's do it, Ratchet! Then Chucko and Ratchet went off to find Antoine D Coolette, and then they confronted him. Chucko: Hey Antoine! Antoine: Chucko, what do you want for me now?! Chucko: You just got my big brother from Eighth Grade into trouble with Miss Finster for making Bunnie Rabbot watch Friday the 13th. Principal Prickly gave him detention level 19 for that, because of you! How dare you! That's it, I'm giving you a punishment! And who's behind me?! Antoine: What?! Who's behind you?! Chucko: Phineas T. Ratchet! Antoine: Phineas T. Ratchet! Oh no! Not Phineas T. Ratchet from Robots! Ratchet: Chucko brought me here to help him and we're going to kidnap you and take you to my house to melt you down into meat for getting his big brother into trouble! Antoine: NO NO NO NO NO! Please! Don't do that! Don't kidnap me! WAAAAAAAAAAAH! Ratchet: Too bad! Me and Chucko are going to take you to my house right now! Come with us! Chucko: Yeah, you heard what Ratchet said! Come with us! Ratchet and Chucko picked up Antoine, and carried him around the town. Chucko was kicking and screaming. Antoine: RATCHET, CHUCKO, LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! Ratchet: No, we won't let you go! You have got Chucko's big brother into trouble with Miss Finster for making Bunnie Rabbot watch Friday the 13th! Principal Prickly gave him detention level 19 for that, because of you! Now it's time to your punishment to come for all your bad actions of what you did! Chucko: And you also deserve it! Then Ratchet and Chucko arrived in the Chop Shop. Ratchet: Now let's place Antoine on the conveyer belt! Chucko: Yeah, let's do it! Ratchet and Chucko carried Antoine up onto the conveyer belt, and they placed Antoine on the conveyer belt. Chucko: And stay there! Ratchet: Time to die, Antoine! Chucko: Yeah! Say goodbye, Antoine! Then Antoine was conveyed towards the Choppers. Ratchet: Choppers! Chop him! Shred him to pieces! Choppers including Forge: Yes sir! Antoine: (in Kidaroo voice) NO NO NO NO NO NO! Chucko: That's right, Choppers! Shred him to pieces! The Choppers began to shred Antoine to pieces. Antoine: (in Kidaroo voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Then Antoine was in pieces, and then all the remains of Antoine were conveyed towards the furnace. Chucko: Ha ha ha! That's right! Into the furnace you go! The remains of Antoine went inside the furnace, and then they were melted down... INTO MEAT! Then some meat products including steak were conveyed out of the processing tube, and Ratchet and Chucko looked at some meat products. Then Ratchet and Chucko cheered. Ratchet: Yay! Antoine D Coolette is dead for good! Chucko: Yay! No more Antoine D Coolette! That's what he gets for getting my big brother into trouble with Miss Finster! Ratchet: Now everyone can celebrate and eat meat! Now Antoine won't get anyone in trouble - not even your big brother. Chucko: Yeah, he won't get anyone into trouble with my teacher - not even my big brother! Ratchet: Let's eat some meat! So Ratchet and Chucko ate some meat, and soon there were no more meat left. Then Ratchet and Chucko shook hands. Chucko: Thanks for your help, Ratchet! Ratchet: You're welcome, Gelman! So Chucko went out of the Chop Shop, and he went back to Third Street School. Back in the Third Street Playground, Chucko cheered. Chucko: Yay! I did it! I've kidnapped Antoine and took him to the Chop Shop to melt him down into meat with Ratchet! Yaaaaaay! Just then, Randall Weems stepped in. He had heard what Chucko had done. Randall: What?! No! It can't be! Randall glared to Chucko. Randall: Chucko, I can't believe you teamed up with Phineas T. Ratchet to kidnap Antoine D Coolette and took him to the Chop Shop to melt him down into meat! You're as bad as your brother! That's it, I'm telling Miss Finster! Randall ran to Miss Finster. Randall: Miss Finster, Miss Finster! Miss Finster: What is it Randall? Randall: Chucko Kowalski teamed up with Phineas T. Ratchet to kidnap Antoine D Coolette and took him to the Chop Shop to melt him down into meat. This is unacceptable. Sonic and his friends are going to react to Antoine's death, including Sally Acorn, Rotor and Bunnie Rabbot. Miss Finster was dismayed. Miss Finster: Oh my god! Thanks for telling me, Randall! I will deal with Chucko Kowalski. Miss Finster stormed to Chucko Kowalski. Chucko: Uh oh, it's Miss Finster. Miss Finster: Chucko Kowalski, I heard from Randall that you you teamed up with Phineas T. Ratchet to kidnap Antoine D Coolette and took him to the Chop Shop to melt him down into meat. Why did you do that? Huh! You know that you can't do that to him or any other Sonic SatAM freedom fighters at all. You're as bad as your big brother. That's it, go straight to Principal Prickly's office, right now. Chucko went to Principal Prickly's office in disgrace. At Principal Prickly's office, Principal Prickly was furious with Chucko. Principal Prickly: This is a very serious situation. A very serious situation indeed. You don't ever team up with Phineas T. Ratchet to kidnap Antoine D Coolette and take him to the Chop Shop to melt him down into meat. You see teaming up with Phineas T. Ratchet to kidnap Antoine D Coolette and taking him to the Chop Shop to melt him down into meat undermine authority. They demonstrate impertinence, disrespect, laziness. Now I can't keep up with you kids kidnapping any Sonic SatAM freedom fighters and melting them down into meat. But Miss Finster assures me that is too unacceptable. I have no choice but to give you detention level 19. Chucko: Level 19? You're such a stinker! I wish Phineas T. Ratchet comes to kidnap you and take you to his house to melt you down into meat. You gave me the same detention level as my big brother! Principal Prickly: Make that level 20, are you ready to push me any further? Cast Joey as Chucko Kowalski Paul as Antoine D Coolette and Chopper Dave as Phineas T. Ratchet and Chopper Eric as Chopper and Randall Weems Brian as Forge Young Guy as Forge Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly Category:Chucko Kowalski's grounded days Category:Sequels Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Stuff